Sands of Time
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Long ago the people of the world worshiped Deities across the globe, but what it they were real and Cybertronian...This is the story of Sekhmet and Bastet.(Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 **No Ones POV**

The full pale moon rose over the sands of Egypt, the stars were out in full force a rare sight for those who lived in cities with light pollution. A group of men were working well into the cold biting night of the desert, there uniforms signaled a union or a company.

There green suits and vehicles stuck out against the creamy sands.

A similar car pulls up to the site where the men dug through the ancient sands, a man stepped out. He was a intimidating man, with scars on his face, no hair and a robust figure. He commanded respect and fear, he surveyed the site before him and turned to a man in a white lab coat who was trembling slightly either out of the cold or fear.

"You sure this is where it is?" His voice was gruff, the man in the lab coat shrunk away,

"Y-yes, according to my findings w-we're in the right place-e." He shuttered out, sweating a little.

A shout was suddenly heard from the digging crew and the two men ran in there direction. They pushed forward to see a opening in the sands long buried, the man smiled and turned to the scientist holding out a flashlight.

"You first, Doctor." The said Doctor took the torch quickly and slipped and slid down into the hole landing on a tiled floor.

The room was large, it was held up by thick pillars and was completely darkened, the light went over the walls and pillars which were decorated with Egyptian script and pictures showing the deities being worshiped by the people of Egypt.

But the most interesting thing was that there was only two gods depicted, the cat and lioness goddesses, Bastet and Sekhmet.

The Doctor jumped in fright when the man with scars put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done well Doctor, please, lead us to our destination." He smirked as the Doctor turned and headed to the far side of the room that lead to a massive door and down a short hall that now depicted the goddesses being chased by what looked like glorious human warriors before they were captured and sealed away in coffins.

"Hmm, interesting, they are telling the story of the Goddesses downfall. This will rewrite history." The man said to himself as he and the Doctor with a few armed men continued on there way.

None of them noticed a figure following them from behind.

They entered a large room once more but this time the walls were blank which was strange. In the center of the room was two large coffins, blank as well. And when I saw large I mean as tall and wide as some modern buildings today.

"Well this is unexpected, but this is all worth wild. The gold and treasure maybe inside those large coffins, and with this we can fund MECH for a very long time." The man smirked while the Doctor looked at him horrified.

"What!? Silas, you told me we were going to give these treasures to the world, not for you to sell on the black market!" Silas, turned to the Doctor and snapped his fingers and two of the guards seized the man and pushed him to the ground. Silas pulled out a handgun and held it to his head.

"Sorry Doctor, but no one will know about this place but MECH. I am afraid your usefulness has run its course. After all, we currently are at war and I don't need you to go and run that mouth of yours." He smirked, "Any last words?"

"Just a few, I curse you Silas." The Doctor looked up with a hardened glare, "May you always look over your shoulder for the rest of your life and may you be cursed into the deepest parts of hell!"

 **BANG!**

The Doctor's body slumped forward, blood pouring out of his head and seeping into the cracks of the floor. The figure behind them watched in horror at the display and felt nothing but hatred and rage at Silas as he kicked the body away and place his gun back on his hip.

"Lets crack them open, shall we?" He turned his attention to the large coffins once more, but his guards gasped and he turned to see them staring at horror to the floor. When he looked down he saw a starling sight, the pool of blood from the fallen Doctor began to move like a snake, soon it took on the shape of a large snake and slithered past Silas with a hiss of malice that made the terrorist back away in fear.

The blood snake slithered it's way to one of the coffins and seep into it through some cracks in the side. At first there was nothing, stillness took the chamber as the men stood, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly the top of the lid began to move, slowly, with a loud grinding sound the lid moved to the side before coming crashing onto the floor shattering into large chunks. The men and the figure behind them stood in shock as a large metallic claw grasped the edge of the coffin before a large figure stood from said coffin.

It was female, with wraps and chains wrapped around its entire form, with ease she snapped the chains that still bound her together but some still wrapped around her arms. She stepped out of the coffin, she was very much in the style of ancient Egyptians, she wore red armor that looked like traditional clothing of royal women of the era, she was accented with golds and creams but her most striking feature was her head.

Her head was that of a lioness and she wore a Egyptian crown of a queen and her burning red eyes bore into the humans below her.

The Cybertronian pointed to Silas, "You! You have split the blood of innocence in the name of victory. Retribution is in order and your soul shall be mine!" She growled, her fangs bared and her claws flexed.

"Retreat!" Silas called out and the men began sprinting, the lion headed Cybertronian roared in fury and moved like an agile cat and moved in the way of the doorway, unknowingly blocking the men and the figure from each other.

Her claw raked across one of the men slicing him to a bloody mess, she slammed her other fist down onto another, squashing him like a bug. Three were left, including Silas who began firing their weapons upon the angered lioness. She transformed into a lion before biting down another man, ripping him in half. The bullets only fueled her anger as she tore into the second man, eating half of him before setting her sights on her prize.

Silas, a tactical genius, aimed for the optics of the lioness and fired a pepper blast. The lioness roared in pain as she was blinded making Silas able to slip past her and dart out of the room and back towards the entrance.

The figure was the only one alive in the room that wasn't the Cybertronian, who transformed back into her bipedal form growling to herself as she rubbed away the stinging pain in her red optics. Once her vision was regained she saw her prize gone but could detect another life form in the room, other than her slumbering sister.

"Come forth, human." She said to the figure in the shadows who squealed and backed away slowly.

She noticed a difference in the human, she was unlike the men and was not scared but not brave at all. The lioness whipped her mouth and claws free of the fresh ruby red liquid and knelt down to the humans level.

"Come or I shall get you myself." She said, it came out more of growl than she liked but she was trying to be soft.

The human female stepped into the unknown light source of the room, she was a child, in her adolescence. She was a strange human, with a unnatural streak of pink in her raven black hair and her clothing was unlike the lioness had ever seen, it was alien to say the least.

"You're name child?" She seemed to scowl at the mention of a child but put on a brave face.

"I am Miko Nakadai, who are you?" Lioness smirked at her bravery, it was commendable or downright foolish.

"I am Sekhmet, I must say you have such a strange name and entire." The human looked down at her clothing before looking back to Sekhmet.

"Well I am not from around here, but you said your name is Sekhmet right? Like the ancient Egypt goddess?" The Lioness looked confused at the statement.

"Child, did you say ancient?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Sekhmet is apart of the Ancient Egyptian Pantheon, it's a ancient civilization that people are still trying to discover about it. It's one of the oldest and well known civilizations to have ever being." She paused, "Wow, I really do learn somethings in school, suck it Jack!"

Sekhmet became worried, "Wait, you are saying that the great Egyptian Empire is gone? Ancient history?"

"Yeah, I mean Egypt as a country still exist but Sekhmet and other Egyptian gods are no longer worshiped. Not since the fall of the last reigning Pharaoh or Queen technically, Queen Cleopatra, when the Roman Empire seized control." Sekhmet sat down in shock, the last she had seen of her home was now only history, she growled to herself.

"Well child, it seems I am out of my time. I have been slumbering for-wait, what year is it?"

"It's 2018 AD." She really was out of her element.

"Child, if you must know, the humans didn't base there goddess off of me, I AM Sekhmet. They worshiped me and my brethren when we were still around." Miko stared in shock, this meant that maybe most mythous were true about them because they were real.

"Okay, the Bots totally have to hear about this. Do wanna come with me?" She asked, the Lioness stood and walked over to the second coffin.

"Not before retrieving my sister." She pushed to lid off the coffin and it smashed onto the ground in pieces. She snapped the chains and some of the wraps that held her sister down before shaking her awake.

"Wake up you silly Cat." The said Cybertronian slowly opened her blue optics and slowly got out of the coffin with the help from her sister.

The women was much like her sister but with differences, she was mainly black with white and gold with blue colored armor, she also had gold liner covering her eyes. With that said she had the head of a domestic cat with gold in the large pointed ears and a beautiful gold necklace that held the symbol of the Eye of Horus and a winged scarab. She had gold earrings on her ears and a tail with gold on it swishing behind her.

"Oh, what happened?" The Cat headed Cybertronian looked around before landed her ocean blue optics on the female human. She squealed with joy and instantly picked her up.

"A human child and she's a girl, oh my favorite!" She hugged the surprised Miko before bringing set down by the feline femme and having a pat to the head.

"And that is Bastet for you, Bastet, this is Miko." She looked back to the small human who waved a little before Bastet giggled to herself.

"Alrighty then, let's get out of here and meet my friends, shall we?" Miko said with a smile, the Lioness and the Feline smiled to each other before grabbing something from their respective coffins, a shield and and a axe for Bastet and a Bow and two Khopeshes for Sekhmet.

"We are ready, lead the way." Sekhmet said and they followed the small girl out of the room, Sekhmet recounting the details she had learned so far to a very eager Bastet.

As the climbed out of the tomb the made it back out to the still, cold night. The MECH agents gone and the full moon high in the sky. Both femmes vented in and out the fresh crisp air and praised the moon, as it was there companion as they cherished the night, like all cats do.

"Lets go and met this new world that you have told us Miko, I think we both wish to know how far humans have come." Bastet said with a smile as Miko lead them back from where she came, heading for a nearby mountain where in the distance, the firing of blasters could be heard.

 **A/N: Just letting you all know I am not a complete expert in Ancient Egyptian history so yeah, just enjoy it and don't think about it to hard...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _No Ones POV_

The battle was intense, the Autobots of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Arcee where taking cover behind a large rock while Starscream and Knockout along with some Vechicons were firing away at them. They were currently fighting over the Energon Mine they had both come across at the same time.

Bulkhead was not with the others on the account of him staying back at Base in case of backup.

Arcee grimaced to herself, "They really can't let us have one mine, can they?"

"It seems so, Arcee." The Prime said as he took a shot knocking down a firing Vechicon.

Starscream laughed, "Give up Autobot's, you can't win."

Knockout smiled wickedly, "Indeed, you should just surrender, HA!"

The blaster fire continued from both sides as on top a large dune close by three forms loomed. The three forms belonged to Sekhmet, Bastet and Miko, the former currently in there Lioness and Feline forms respectively.

Sekhmet smiled murder, "So, these are the Decepticons and Autobots?"

"Yep and it looks like they got the Bots pinned down, do you think you could help?" She asked, both cats smiled.

"Of course, we are friends are we not?" Bastet said, Miko smiled. "But for your own safety please stay out of sight young one, alright?"

She nodded and hid herself nicely behind the dune they stood on top.

Back in the midst of battle, the Decepticons were closing in on the Autobots. Bee turned worriedly to the Prime.

" _We need a miracle, we can't get through to Ratchet!_ " Optimus place a servo on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, we will make it out of this." His calm voice was a facade as the Prime was truly afraid this was his last battle and this might be where he falls.

"Surrender, Autobots." Starscream said with joy and malice all at the same time.

But before anything could be said a female voice rang out, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

All parties looked to the large dune near them to see two outlines of cats standing on top to the dune with a large moon silhouette them. A pair of ocean blue eyes and bloody red eyes stared down at them as the cats moved with grace down the dune and into the lightened area.

The Lioness and the Feline looked at the Decepticons like meals, "I must say, we haven't had visitors in such a long time." The Feline spoke.

"Indeed, sister, I must say you are causing quite a ruckus. So we are here to silence that." The Lioness growled, baring her fangs.

Starscream stared in horror at the enlarged metallic cats, "Who or what are you?"

The cats smirked and transformed into there bipedal forms, "We are your worst nightmare."

"We are Sekhmet and Bastet, now run." Sekhmet spat as she pulled her Khopeshes out and alighting them with energon before ripping asunder a Vechicon.

Bastet pulled her shield and axe and lunged at Knockout hitting him in the chassis with a streak of energon as it to alighted. They began firing but Bastet blocked it with her shield as Sekhmet dodged and weaved through the blaster fire hacking down any who stood in her way.

Soon enough the Vechicons were dead and Starscream and Knockout were both badly injured, from both Sekhmet and Bastet.

"This is Commander Starscream, requesting emergence Groundbridge now!" Soon after a strange portal opened up and the both beaten Cons hurried through before it closed once more.

Sekhmet growled, "Cowards!"

The Autobots had watched in amazement at the cat and lion headed femmes take down the platoon of Decepticons. Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime stepped out cautiously towards the femmes who sheathed there weapons. Bastet turned to the three Bots while Sekhmet growled to herself and began walking off cursing in a ancient version of dead language.

"Oh hello there! Sorry about Sekhmet but you won't be able to talk to her until she lets some steam out. She hates when her enemies run." She said looking at her sister as she angrily kicked the head of a dead 'Con away off it's shoulders.

"Alright, so why'd you help us?" Arcee said with a glare of mistrust.

Bastet smiled and suddenly hugged the femme that was her size, "Oh you must be Arcee! I have heard wondrous things about you my dear." She let go of the stunned femme.

"From who?" Optimus asked, the feline headed femme smiled before turning to the large sand dune.

"It safe my child!" She shouted up and they all saw a small figure of a human pop up before sliding down before being caught by Bastet and placed back on the ground in front of the Bots, Miko, sheepishly smiled at them.

"Sup." They should have known.

"Miko, you should be carefully coming down these dunes, you never know if a dangerous creature is in the sands. Trust me, I know what lives in those dunes and they aren't friendly." Bastet scolded the human who looked like she was being scolded by her mother.

"Sorry, won't happen again." The Bots stared in shock, did Miko just…..

"How did you do that?" Arcee stared at the strange sight, Bastet seemed confused, "How did you just get Miko to do what you said and make her say sorry?"

Bastet looked down at the human, she smiled, "Guys I kinda feel like I need to listen to her for some reason. Guess it comes with her being praised as a god once."

 _"A god_?" Bee beeped out, Bastet looked to the young scout knowing he was only a older teen.

"Oh my goodness my dear, what happened to you're voice!? Oh, my poor child." Even though Bee didn't like talking about his voice, the way she sounded was like a mother looking at child in pity and that didn't bother him at all, weird.

Bastet saw the conflict in his eyes, "No, you don't have to tell me. But as for you're question, long ago the humans of Earth praised me, my sister and my brethren as gods. I was the goddess of the home, cats, fertility, childbirth and protection. I mainly protect women and children from harmful diseases and evil spirits."

"That makes a lot of sense." Arcee said, the Prime stepped forward.

"What of your sister?" Bastet cringed a little before relenting.

"Well she was praised as the goddess of Sun, War, Plague, Bloodshed, Retribution and surprisingly healing. Let's just say my sister can get a little blood-thirsty sometimes." The three Autobots looked at Sekhmet who seemed to have cool down and was heading towards them, instinctively they moved and in front of Miko.

"Bastet, did you tell them what I….." Bastet only nodded her head.

"Don't worry you guys, I know how to calm Sekhmet whenever she goes off the deep end." She said to the worried Autobots.

"Trust me, it would be hard to make me go that crazy." Sekhmet smiled lightly before stretching out her arms.

"Sekhmet, are you tired already?" Miko said surprised and came out from behind the Bots.

"What can I say, both me and Bastet are felines or cats, and what do cats like to do?"

"Sleep all day?"

"Yep, now do you guys have a base or what cause we need a cat nap no pun intended." Bastet said snickering to herself.

 _Optimus's POV_

We called for a Bridge back to base and the familiar green portal opened up scaring the two feline femmes a little before we headed through. The first thing I noticed was Bulkhead looking at us with a frantic look in his eyes, I knew why that was. The two other boys stood near the rails also waiting with Ratchet at the lever.

"So what's this about a unexpected surprise, Optimus?" The medic looked like he knew what it was.

"Is it Miko, she's gone missing so I assume….." Jack trailed off.

"Yes and no Jack, we have two new Cybertronians with us as well as Miko." Bulkhead seemed to lose all the tension in his frame.

"Really who?" Raf asked as Arcee and Bumblebee entered the Base behind me.

"Well," I looked back to the portal to see both feline headed femmes entering with Miko in between them both, I looked to their reactions was, even to a Prime, was great.

Ratchet just stared in shock, Raf and Jack looked amazed and Bulkhead held a amazed but jealous look to his optics.

"Bastet and Sekhmet, this is our home and this is the rest of team, Raf, Jack, Ratchet and Bulkhead." I said, Bastet looked excited while Sekhmet took in every detail like a trained soldier going into enemy territory.

Bastet smiled widely and skipped up to the two human boys, "Hello Children, nice to meet you!" Jack looked the same when Arcee first called them children while Raf smiled widely.

"She says hi to the humans first before us?" Ratchet noted the odd behavior.

"Well, Bastet is in her element. Especially with kids around and if you call this home than even more so." Sekhmet said with a slight glare in his direction.

We explained to them the situation to the others, everything from them being ancient gods to them saving us from the Decepticons.

"So," Raf said, "Are our myths real about you?"

Sekhmet scoffed, "Most of it, though some writing liberty was taken."

"Huh, so were you born on Earth or Cybertron?" Jack than asked.

"Sorry but I have never heard of this Cybertron, I was born here on Earth." We stared at her in shock.

"So, you aren't a Decepticon or Autobot?" Bumblebee asked, they both shook their heads no.

"Awesome! That means we can have more Autobots!" Miko shouted in excitement.

Bastet scolded her, "No shouting dear, it's rude." Miko looked down sheepishly.

"Anyway, I am exhausted." Sekhmet yawned baring her very sharp teeth, I noticed red staining her teeth but said nothing.

"I can show you to some rooms for you." I said before leading them off as the children made their way home. Bastet was the first, I showed her to a room with only a berth in it.

"Okay, tomorrow we go find stuff to spruce up this place." Bastet said with sparkling eyes.

"Yep, Bastet is most definitely in her element." Sekhmet said as we left her cat like sister behind.

As we walked I broke the silence, "If I may ask what is that staining your teeth?"

She looked surprised before looking back ahead, "Not important, don't ask questions you DON'T want answers too." It felt more like a warning then anything so I didn't press any further.

We arrived to her assigned room, "Thank you for hosting us Optimus, you truly are one of a kind." And with that she shut the door leaving me alone in the hall, I turned back and started heading towards the main.

As I walked my mind raced, these new additions were something of a oddity, they seemed like great warriors by evidence of there battle skills beforehand but something about Sekhmet has me worried. She seemed cold and distant yet angered all the time, like she has been betrayed or somehow dishonored by someone. I could see it in her ruby optics, she was in pain and she was down right angry, something that rivaled even Megatron's fury.

My thoughts were shattered as I entered the main hall to see Ratchet looking at something on the console with concern laced on his face, the others seemed to not have returned yet.

"Is something the matter Ratchet?" He whipped his head around before sighing and returning to the screen before him.

"I was interested in the myths the children were talking about our two new additions and I found one, it is about Sekhmet." He said with caution, I frowned a little.

"What is it?" He sighed again and moved out of the way to see some text and pictures from a site on the internet.

"According to this, when Sekhmet was born her father, Ra sent her out into the world to kill humans in order for them to worship her father once more." I stared at the text, but I read further on than what Ratchet had described.

"Hm, it says thought that when his son, Osiris came to him to stop Sekhmet, Ra obliged but couldn't stop the rampage of Sekhmet. So they hatched a plan, using an elixir of blood and booze she past out and Ra drew some of her essence out creating her sister Bastet." I looked at the perplexed face of our medic, "It seems afterwards she calmed down and didn't kill for the sake of killing."

"Well still! She is dangerous, should we allow her near the children even?!" I turned to Ratchet.

"They told us that these myths aren't the exact truth, Ratchet." A deeping frown formed on my face, "What has gotten you so worried?"

Ratchet became upset by this, "Worried? I am not worried, I am just unsure of these strange femmes. What if they are actually Decepticons in disguise, we know it can happen." He referred back to earlier events of Wheeljack and Makeshift.

I sighed, "Ratchet, I trust them. I know when something is off about something and when I look at them, yes, they do hold their secrets but who wouldn't? I know in my spark that they do not intend our destruction."

Ratchet mumbled a quick fine before quickly taking his leave, I was left alone in the main hall.

I turned back to the console that held other pictures of other Egyptian gods and goddess and a thought came to me.

If Bastet and Sekhmet are real, where are the other gods or are they still alive?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 **Unknown POV**

 _I stared out onto the sandy cream deserts that surrounded the palace as a cool wind swept into the open air throne room. Sheer white and other colored drapes swayed in the winds as I watched closely something I thought was in the sands._

 _"You know if you keep staring at those sands you might just go blind, dear." I turned to see a man I had known all my life and my teacher, his form was that of creams, whites, blues and greens with a crane head on his shoulders holding a head dress that met his shoulders._

 _"Thoth, my teacher." I bowed with respect, even if he was younger than me I still held him with great respect as the God of Wisdom and Knowledge._

 _"It is alright, no need for formalities, saved it for the humans eyes." He said with a smile._

 _"Sorry, of course. So what brings the smartest being here to me?" I asked as he stepped beside me and looked out to the sands once more._

 _"I have come with some, concerning news." He said, his brow lowering._

 _"What's wrong?" I growled out, my anger already growing._

 _"It seems that some of the humans are starting a revolution and are wanting us dead or sealed away. They wish to no longer serve us." I stared at him in shock, we have always ruled the humans of the Egyptian Empire. How dare those….._

 _"I will see to these infidels destruction at once, where are they?" Thoth turned to me and showed me a map of the surrounding area._

 _"There," He pointed to a oasis nearby, "That is where they hide, we all know that you can defeat them. But bring your sister with you, she wishes to protect our home and this is what she wishes to do."_

 _I smirked, "Well, Bastet is very protective. This shall be done."_

 _"Good, we shall hold a celebration when we get word of their defeat at your hands, Sekhmet. Now go." I nodded and headed out the throne room to collect my sister and weapons._

Suddenly I awoke from the memory as I stood holding one of my swords out, I sighed and growled to myself and tried to return to sleep.

 **Optimus's POV**

I was stirred from stasis when I heard growling coming from the hall before it disappeared. Alarmed, I opened my door to see that someone had just recently gotten to the elevator that lead to the roof of the Base. Curiosity got the better of me and I took the same elevator up to see who went to the roof in the middle of the night.

When I reached the top I could see the outline of a familiar lion headed femme looking out over the dark desert. She was growling to herself and mumbling in a language I couldn't understand.

"You know it is not nice to just stare at someone from behind, if have something to say than say it." She growled out, her legs pulled up to her chest and I sat down beside her to see that her ruby red optics were solely trained on the desert ahead.

"Are you alright?" I asked, she laughed with a dry tone before looking at me with a malice.

"Don't ask stupid questions you already know the answers too." I frowned a little, I could see she was putting up a front of anger and malice.

"Alright, then what are you doing up so late?" She turned her head back to the desert.

"Lets just say I have been asleep for several thousands of years." Her growl seemed to settle a little.

"I see." A silence began to stretch out between us before she let out a yell before flopping back onto her back with a scowl.

I stopped myself from asking if she was alright, "What's wrong, Sekhmet?"

She sighed and covered her face with her hands, "How? How can you trust them?"

I laid back onto the ground beside her, "Who?"

"Humans." She plainly said.

"Well, they are a young race, younger than our own. Yet they are some much better than we are. After all, they didn't start a war that ended with there own planets death." I grimace at the last part.

"And yet they do cause wars. Just look at me for an example, they praised me as a goddess of war. Can't get more like you than anything else." She said, staring blankly into the stars.

"Why do you question my loyalty to humans?" She stayed silent before she spoke again.

"Because, humans are evil. I know it, in every human there is a seed of darkness and it's that seed that brought upon my imprisonment." She scowled.

"That is where you are wrong, humans aren't born with a seed of darkness in them. They are born pure, what dictates their actions is the environment, teachings and overall beliefs one has." She looked at me with surprise written on her face.

"Is that so?" I nodded my head before she turned back to the sky above.

"It is what I believe, you may not trust humans fully, but not all of them wish to see your end."

We stayed in the relaxed silence before she once again broke it.

"You know, you sound like my old teacher." A smiled came across her face, it seemed she didn't smile out of happiness often. It suited her nicely.

"Oh?" She laughed to herself.

"Yes, he was Thoth, the humans worshiped him as the God of Wisdom and Knowledge. I can see you carry much wisdom in you Optimus." I smiled a little at this.

"I see, well I hope that one day, if this war ever ends in our favor. I may become more of teacher then leader, been leader has its faults." She hummed in response.

We remained in a still silence before I looked back to her to see she had fallen asleep. I smiled and gentle pick her up and moved her back to her room before moving back to my own before falling back into a peaceful recharge.

 **Bastet's POV**

I awoken with a yawn, I was in my cat form and I stretched out my form like any good cat would before leaping down and walking down the halls to search out my new home. My sensitive cat ears pick up on movement in the main hall area and I ran my way there.

When I rounded the corner I saw the the medic, Ratchet, was doing some repairs it looked like to a panel on the floor. He seemed to be engulfed with his work that he didn't notice the pitter patter of my four paws on the ground before I smacked him on the head.

He yelped and fell back onto his butt before staring at my laughed cat form that sat in front of him, his eyes narrowed.

"Bastet?" He asked unsure of the statement.

"Yes?" He looked perplexed before leaning forward again.

"You are a beastformer?" I smiled.

"Of course silly, what else would I be?" He seemed to scowl at me, I laughed.

"Don't scowl to often Ratchet, you just might turn into Sekhmet." He seemed to scowl even more which was hilarious.

"What do you even want? I'm kinda in the middle of something!" He bellowed which stopped my laughter, I transformed back into my bipedal form and smirked.

"Oh Ratchet," I cooed moving forward as he subconsciously moved back until his body hit the floor. "Whatever you are doing, don't let me stop you."

I was, at this point, on top of him smirking at his reaction. Which was the slight hum of cooling fans to my delight along with a bluish blush coming on. I laughed and retreated from his prone form and transformed back into a cat and headed deeper into the Base, leaving a flustered medic in my wake.

 **Ratchet's POV**

As soon as she left I let out a sigh of relief, she really knew how to push all the buttons. Stupid cat. I sat there recollecting my storming emotions and set back to maintaining the groundbridge but I just couldn't get that Feline out of my head, it annoyed me to no end.

But as I hate to admit it, she did have this 'exoticness' to her that made her stand out on comparison of any femme I have ever met in my lifetime. Ugh, what am I saying! She's just probable playing me into her trap. Using feminine wiles against me, that must be it.

It was then that Optimus himself entered the room with two energon cubes, "Here Ratchet."

I silently grabbed the cube and gulped it down, "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Have you been skipping out on your rations?" He said like a scolding sire.

"No, but I had a run in with Bastet." He hummed to himself.

"And that was bad why?" I sighed and looked up at the Prime before standing fully.

"It's nothing, just not use to….." I trailed off and he seemed to understand before leaving my to my work and my thoughts.


End file.
